1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for inputting user commands to a device including at least two relatively movable panels, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for inputting user commands based on a relative angle of the at least two panels entering an effective angle range, a retention time of the relative angle within the effective angle range, and whether the relative angle leaves the effective angle range.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a device with two panels, such as a notebook, an electronic book, a foldable portable terminal, etc., a relative angle between the two panels is detected using a hinge of the device and then a user interface is provided based on the detected relative angle.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-33686 describes an electronic book of which a page is turned according to a changed relative angle when a user changes the relative angle between two panels, without execution of a function button or a menu for a previous page or a next page in the electronic book. Further, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0182265 describes a portable terminal, which recognizes a relative angle between connected panels using a hinge and then provides applications most frequently executed in the recognized relative angle.
However, in the conventional art, the provided user interface is for executing one function according to a set relative angle between the two panels, and only provides a simple interface.